battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
SR-25
The '''SR-25' (S'toner '''R'ifle 25), designated '''Mk 11 Mod 0 by the United States Marine Corps, is a semi-automatic weapon system based on the famous AR-10 designed by Eugene Morrison Stoner. It fires the 7.62×51mm NATO round from a 10 or 20-round box magazine, and is designed for parts commonality with the AR-15 and M16 platforms. USSOCOM took interest in the rifle in the late '90s, and was adopted by several special forces branches and the USMC in 2000. After about 15 years in service, it is currently being phased out by the Marines and SOCOM for the modernized M110 and SSR Mk 20, respectively. __TOC__ Battlefield 3 The Mk11 Mod 0 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The Mk11 Mod 0 is used during the mission Operation Swordbreaker, with a Rifle Scope. It is primarily intended to cover Chaffin's extraction after taking out the enemy sniper in the hotel. It is also seen in Night Shift being used by Steve Campo equipped with a Holographic Sight and Suppressor. Co-op The Mk11 Mod 0 is used as a primary weapon for both players alongside a silenced M9 in Drop 'Em Like Liquid with an IRNV scope, a Silencer, and a Bipod. Multiplayer The Mk11 is the standard-issue rifle of the USMC Recon kit. It is a default unlock for the USMC, and is the equivalent of the SVD for the Russian faction and—like the SVD and M39 EMR—is equipped with a 10-round-magazine, a semi-automatic firemode, and high damage. Out of the three, it possesses the fastest reload. It is later unlocked for the Russian faction at 195,000 Recon points. Gallery BF3 MK11 Custom Render.png|'Mk11 Mod 0' BF3 MK11 Custom Render 2.png|'Mk11 Mod 0' BF3 MK11 Iron Sight Custom Render.png|Iron sights Battlefield 3 Mk Mod 0 Rest.jpg|The Mk11 Mod 0 Battlefield 3 Mk Mod 0 IS.jpg|The Mk11's iron sight BF3 Operation Métro trailer screenshot4 SR25.png|The Mk11, as seen in Operation Métro MK11 Scope.gif|The Mk11's default scope mk11mod0dogtag.png|The Mk11 Mod 0 Proficiency Dog Tag Mk11 Mod 0 Master Dog Tag.png|The Mk11 Mod 0 Master Dog Tag BF3 Mk 11 Mod 0 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the Mk11 Mod Mk11 Mod 0 Render.png|Side render of the Mk11 Mod 0 Videos Overview of the MK11 MOD|Overview of the Mk11 Mod 0 in Battlefield 3 Battlefield 3 - Mk 11 Mod Sound|Firing signature from the Mk11 Mod 0 in Battlefield 3 Battlefield 4 The Mk11 Mod 0 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The Mk11 Mod 0 is first available at the beginning of Baku, along with the SCAR-H. Afterwards, it can be equipped at any Weapon Crate. It comes with an ACOG sight and a Compensator. It sports an Atomic Urban finish. Multiplayer The Mk11 Mod 0 is unlocked after scoring 8,000 points with DMRs. Compared to RFB, it has a slightly better aimed accuracy as well as a better reload speed than the RFB, but suffers from a worse hip fire accuracy, as the Mk11 Mod 0 is not a bullpup DMR, unlike the RFB. The Mk11 Mod 0 is almost statistically identical to the SCAR-H SV, with faster velocity and longer maximum range, while the SCAR-H SV has faster empty reload and less tendency to drift right than the Mk11 Mod 0. Gallery BF4 MK11 model.png|'Mk11 Mod 0' Mk11 Mod 0 Relish Camo.png|Relish Camo BF4 Mk11 Mod 0-1.png|First-person view BF4 Mk11 Mod 0-2.png|Iron sights BF4 Mk11 Mod 0-3.png|Reloading BF4 Mk11 Mod 0-4.png|Cocking Battlefield Hardline |recoil1st = 2.0× |faction = |level = |kit = Professional |ammotype = 7.62x51mm NATO |maxrange = |spreadinc = 0.3 |spreaddec = 15 |slot = |image = |recoildec = 6 |spreadz = |range = }} The SR-25 ECC is a semi-automatic sniper rifle featured in Battlefield Hardline, exclusive to the Law Enforcement Professional. It has a larger magazine size and a higher rate of fire than most of the other semi-autos, but it does slightly less damage and is less effective at range. Gallery Pre-release BFHL SR25 Beta.png|Beta weapon icon SR-25 BFHL.PNG|Customization menu SR-25 BFHL 2.PNG|SR-25 with yet unfinished iron sights SR-25 BFHL 3.PNG|Iron sights SR-25 BFHL 4.PNG|SR-25 equipped with a Coyote Trivia Battlefield 3 *It shares an identical reload animation with the M4 and the M16A3/M16A4. *On its proficiency dogtag, the Mk11 is modified with a 12x Ballistic Scope, bipod, and suppressor. Battlefield 4 *The Mk11 has a trademark stamp for the fictional "P Corp" at the rear of its upper receiver. Battlefield Hardline *The in-game SR-25 ECC is actually based on the Knights Armament Company SR-25 E2 APC (Advanced Precision Carbine) or SR-25 E2 ACC (Advanced Combat Carbine), more recent variants of the SR-25 with more modern upper receiver configurations intended to offer a good compromise between .308 capability and precision, and weight, despite it being named after the older Knights Armament Company SR-25 ECC (Enhanced Combat Carbine). *The SR-25 ECC was one of a handful of weapons present in Hardline's June beta files in an unfinished state, but could be equipped if the beta's files were modified to allow their use.Battlefield: Hardline - Hidden guns - Youtube, Uploaded June 15, 2014 Since PunkBuster was not used during the beta, the weapons could be used online in this fashion. :*In this state, the weapon had a magazine size of 20, its iron sights were untextured, and used Battlefield 4's Mk11 Mod 0 model and icon as placeholders. See Also *M110 References External links *SR-25 on Wikipedia *SR-25 on Modern Firearms de:Mk11 Mod 0 ru:Mk 11 Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 3 Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Hardline